Chroniques d'une ninja
by Boulette de riz
Summary: Yuya Shiina, ninja au service de Hidetoki Yamuhira, tue pour survivre. Une nouvelle mission lui est confié, mais elle commence à s'attacher au samuraï qu'elle doit tuer. Saura t elle remplir sa mission malgré ses sentiments ?
1. Chapter 1

Salut tout l'mondeuuh ! Oui, je sais, encore une nouvelle fic !! Hi hi, j'peux pas m'empêcher ! Voilà une fic qui, pour une fois, se déroule pendant la période d'Edo. Bien sûr, c'est mon p'tit couple adoré qui s'y colleuuuh ! Je sais pas encore si cette fic' sera longue ou courte, j'verrais bien ! Comme d'habitude, le mot d'ordre est : improvisation ! xD Voilà, tout ça pour vous souhaiter une bonne lecture ! Et n'oubliez pas le petit bouton bleu en bas « Reviews » !! xD

Une nouvelle mission… 

Elle plongea son petit sabre dans l'eau, observant le liquide rouge se mêler au courant d'eau. Et voilà. Encore une mission de remplie. Et comme d'habitude, les mêmes sentiments de vide et de lassitude se firent ressentir. Yuya Shiina, jeune fille blonde de dix neuf ans, travaillait comme ninja pour Hidetoki Yamuhira. Et comme toute ninja femme vivant à l'époque d'Edo, elle devait séduire les hommes pour ensuite les tuer. Lors de sa première mission, elle s'était sentie horriblement sale. Elle n'avait pas osé tuer l'homme d'une manière trop forte et l'avait simplement empoisonné. Discret, et pas de sang sur les mains. Voilà ce qu'elle avait pensé. Mais au fur et à mesure de ses missions, elle avait de moins en moins pitié de ses hommes qui se prétendaient samouraï et la souillait un peu plus chaque jour. Alors, elle les poignardait, les laissant mourir de façon plus ou moins lente selon la manière dont ils l'avaient traitée. Pourquoi accepter ce travail si elle le détestait tant ? Raison toute simple : le meilleur moyen de gagner beaucoup d'argent pour une femme est de se prostituer dans un bordel, et elle, jamais elle ne l'accepterait. Certes, son métier actuel n'en était pas si loin, à une différence près, elle, elle avait le plaisir de les tuer à la fin.

Yuya retira le petit sabre de l'eau pour le replacer dans son fourreau, qu'elle cacha ensuite sous son kimono. Elle n'avait plus qu'à retourner voir Hidetoki, de manière à faire un rapport. Avant cela, elle retourna sur les lieux du « crime » et vérifia qu'aucune preuve était encore présente. Elle eut un sourire satisfait et s'en alla.

« Voilà ta future victime. »

Autre heure, autre lieu. Une jeune fille blonde détailla de ses yeux vert émeraude le dessin qu'on lui tendait.

'_Au moins, il a le mérite d'être plus beau que tous les autres…'_ pensa-t-elle d'un air nonchalant._ 'Toujours ça de gagné…'_

« Aurez-tu l'obligeance de me dire son nom plutôt que de me fixer comme ça ?

-Tu es trop impatiente, Yuya-chan », répondit le jeune homme devant elle. Il la dépassait de quelques centimètres, avait le teint hâlé et ses cheveux, tout comme ses yeux, étaient aussi noirs que les ténèbres.Il avait un visage naturellement souriant, un de ces visages qui inspiraient confiance.

« C'est toi qui me dis ça ? Qui c'est qui m'file une mission dès que j'en ai fini une , fit la jeune fille d'un air accusateur. N'est-ce pas, Hidetoki-kun ?

-Oh la la…Tu vas me faire passer pour un tyran !

-Ce que tu es d'ailleurs… »

Il la regarda d'un air amusé, cherchant une réponse à la réplique de la ninja. Il n'en trouva pas et il leva les bras en signe de défaite. La jeune fille se permit de lui sourire, un sourire triomphateur. Il décida de changer de sujet, fierté oblige.

« Il s'appelle Luciole. On sait qu'il a vingt ans et que sa maîtrise du sabre est exceptionnelle.

-C'est tout ?

-Au niveau caractère, on nous a informé qu'il était…spécial.

-Spécial , demanda la jeune fille d'un air interrogateur.

-Oui, spécial. C'est tout ce que j'ai, et tu devras te débrouiller avec. Mais bon, j'ai confiance en toi, tu devrais bien réussir, comme d'habitude, affirma l'homme d'un ton flatteur.

-Mmm…Il y a un truc qui me chiffonne, dit la jeune fille en réfléchissant.

-Quoi ?

-S'il est si fort que ça, pourquoi on n'essaye de le ramener dans nos rangs plutôt que de m'envoyer le tuer ?

-Qui te dit qu'on a pas déjà essayé ?

-Oh…Je vois. Il est devenu un élément libre trop dangereux, conclut la ninja.

-Tu sais, Yuya-chan.

-Mmm ?

-Si les supérieurs te donnent une mission, tu es sensé la faire sans poser de questions. C'est une des premières règles, et tu devrais le savoir…Tu n'as pas à douter des missions que l'on te donne. »

Le jeune homme si souriant qui se tenait devant elle était soudain devenu étrangement menaçant, avec un regard qui ne donnait qu'une envie : fuir. Mais la jeune fille resta là, visiblement calme, mais à l'intérieur, elle tremblait de peur.

'Ne jamais se fier aux apparences' 

Voilà l'impression que lui faisait ressentir Hidetoki. Tout à coup, il redevint le jeune homme souriant.

« T'es pas marrante, Yuya-chan ! Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant d'avoir eu peur ! Je perds toute ma crédibilité avec toi !!

-T'en avais pas au départ…Oh, encore une chose. Où je suis sensée le trouver, ton beau samouraï ?

-**Beau** samouraï ? Bouuh, je suis jaloux. Moi, tu dis jamais que j'suis beau, fit-il d'un ton boudeur.

-T'as pas répondu à ma question, répliqua Yuya, ne prêtant pas attention à la petite crise de jalousie de Hidetoki.

-D'après Okuni, il se dirigerait vers Kyoto. Il devrait y être dans quelques jours. »

'_Je suis sensée me taper tout Tokyo pour trouver ce fichu samouraï ?!'_ pensa-t-elle d'un air désespéré._'Chuis maudite…'_

« A plus tard, alors, salua la jeune fille.

-Ouais, c'est ça, à plus tard. Tu vas me manquer !! » , ajouta le jeune homme.

Elle rie en voyant l'air exagérément désespéré de Hidetoki lors de sa dernière réplique.

'Me voilà partie pour Kyoto…' 


	2. Chapter 2

Salut tout l'monde !! Voili, voilou, le second chapitre de **Chronique d'une ninja** ! J'ai été assez vite, l'inspiration, pour une fois, ne manquant pas. Je sais, c'est un peu court, mais j'arrive toujours pas à écrire des trucs longs. Désolée ! Laissons maintenant place aux réponses aux reviews !

**Gaspy :** En effet, j'ai été clairement inspirée de ce passage où Tigre Rouge explique la fonction des ninjas femmes. Merki pour tes encouragements !

**Eskarine :** Moi aussi, je suis pressée de les voir ensemble, mais il faut savoir faire durer le suspens…Même s'il y en pas ! xD

**Chibi-yuya :** Merki, voilà la souiteuuh !

**Nanamy :** Mon couple préféré pour écrire, c'est Luciole/Yuya, aucune idée pourquoi d'ailleurs…J'adore aussi le couple Kyo/Yuya, mais j'ai toujours une préférence pour Luciole et Yuya. Peut-être parce que c'est un couple marginal et que j'aime bien faire dans l'original ? Sûrement un truc dans l'genre…xD J'essaye d'aller doucement avec mes fanfics, mais quand j'ai de l'inspiration, faut que j'écrive !! Alors, voilà le résultat… Et, enfin, voici la suiteuuuuh !

Rencontre… 

Une jeune fille blonde se tenait au milieu de la foule, cherchant quelque chose ou quelqu'un des yeux. Elle était très jolie, avec sa taille fine, ses beaux verts émeraude et ses mèches blondes encadrant son visage à la peau pâle. Le genre de jeune fille qu'on n'hésitait pas à aider, sans se poser de questions. Malheureusement, malgré le nombre de propositions d'aide, toutes furent rejetées poliment. La blonde n'était entrée dans la ville que depuis une heure et elle avait déjà brisé quelques vingtaines de cœurs. Il fallait dire qu'elle n'était pas non plus dans l'humeur de flirter. Elle avait été d'abord fort impressionnée par les bâtiments de Kyoto, grands et majestueux, mais elle les avait ensuite maudits pour leurs ressemblances les uns par rapport aux autres. Ce qui fit qu'elle se perdit bien vite. En plus, pour ne rien gâcher, elle ne trouvait pas le samouraï…Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Lu-quelque chose… Lulu ? Elle savait que ça avait un rapport avec un insecte. Elle chercha quelques minutes quand soudain, comme un flash, elle s'en rappela : Luciole ! Si elle commençait à plus se rappeler le nom de sa future victime, elle était mal barrée pour la suite… Elle soupira.

« Hey » 

Elle leva la tête, se demandant quelle était la personne aussi rude qui venait de l'aborder. Elle vit un samouraï (elle le comprit en voyant son sabre) aux longs cheveux bruns lui retombant jusqu'aux hanches, la dévisager de son regard…rouge ?! Il était beau, indéniablement. Mais quelque chose la gênait dans son regard. Rester à savoir quoi.

« Dégages, t'es sur mon chemin.

-Pardon ?

-En plus d'être complètement plate, t'es sourde ? Décidément, la nature t'a pas gâtée…

-Connard !

-Quoi ? »

Il fronça les sourcils en voyant que la blonde devant lui le défiait. Personne ne l'insultait impunément, et elle allait vite le comprendre.

« En plus d'être con, t'es sourd ? Décidément, la nature t'a pas gâté ! » , dit Yuya, reprenant ses termes pour se moquer ouvertement de lui. Elle remarqua que tout le monde la regardait bizarrement, comme si elle était folle. Elle se demanda la raison. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que la raison se tenait devant elle.

« Kyo ! »

Un jeune homme blond apparut de nulle part, surprenant tout le monde, sauf l'interpellé, qui resta de marbre. Son visage était impassible et ses yeux froids comme de la glace. Il tenait également un katana, mais différent de celui du démon. Soudain, Yuya tilta. C'était le mec du dessin ! C'était sa victime, mais elle se demanda un instant si ce n'était pas plutôt elle qui allait l'être. Mais Yuya étant Yuya, elle ne se découragea pas pour autant. Il tourna la tête vers elle, ses yeux dégageant une impression toujours aussi glaciale. Il n'y avait pas à dire, il était flippant.

« C'est qui ?

-Une planche à pain, répondit d'un air nonchalant Kyo.

-On s'est déjà vu ?

-Cela m'étonnerait fort, répondit-elle en souriant. Si j'avais rencontré un homme aussi beau, je m'en souviendrais. »

Les mots de la jeune fille laissèrent indifférent le samouraï.

'Bon, déjà, les techniques de flatteries marchent pas. Ca tombe bien, j'aime pas faire la lèche cul.'

Soudain, elle s'aperçut que son visage était à quelques centimètres du sien.

« Huh ?

-T'es sûre ?

-De quoi ?

-…

- ?

-Je sais plus.

-Huh ? »

Elle le regarda d'un air stupéfait, ses beaux yeux écarquillés.

'Je commence à comprendre pourquoi on dit qu'il est spécial…' 

« Bah alors, planche à pain ? T'as plus de voix ?

-Oui, c'est vrai, ta connerie me laisse sans voix.

-YUYA SHIINA !! »

Leur début de dispute stoppa lorsqu'un homme surgit d'on ne sait où et se précipita sur la jeune fille blonde. Le problème étant qu'il tenait un couteau entre les mains, autant dire qu'il n'était pas venu pour flirter avec la belle jeune fille. Elle analysa rapidement la situation.

'J'le tue, j'casse ma couverture avant même de l'avoir faite. Mais si j'ai pas de couverture, je rate ma mission, et ça revient à dire que j'me fais buter… Je laisse faire, ce mec me tue, parce que je crois pas que ce soit une nouvelle technique de drague. Qu'est-ce que j'vais faire ??' 

Soudain, un katana se plaça entre elle et l'homme au nom inconnu. Celui-ci s'arrêta et Yuya se permit de dire une phrase avec un culot impensable.

« Puis-je vous aider ? »

L'homme retourna son regard vers elle et elle fut frappée par la haine qui était présente dans ses yeux.

'Peut-être que c'était pas le bon moment pour la sortir celle-là…' 

Le propriétaire du katana, qui n'était autre que Kyo, sourit devant le culot de la jeune fille.

'Décidément, cette fille est marrante' 

Pourquoi il avait protégé la fille du mec sans nom ? Il ne savait pas et s'en foutait.

Elle détourna son regard de celui rempli de haine de l'homme et le dirigea vers Kyo, avec un air interrogateur sur son visage. Elle se demandait pourquoi il ricanait. Peut-être qu'il était fou ? Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cela ne l'étonnerait pas…

« Hey ! »

L'homme dont on ne connaissait toujours pas le nom se retourna vers Kyo.

« Pourquoi tu veux tuer planche à pain ? »

Le teint de la jeune fille vira au rouge sous l'effet de la colère, suite à l'insulte du démon.

'Mais quel enfoiré !' 

« Cette fille…Elle a tué toute ma famille. Tu t'en souviens, n'est-ce pas , dit-il en se retournant vers la ninja. La famille Mitara ! »

'…_J'en avais oublié un ?'_ pensa la jeune fille._ 'Si Hidetoki-kun l'apprend, chuis morte…'_

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles », répondit-elle en souriant.

Le samouraï aux yeux rouges observa les deux.

'Cette fille est un assassin ?Il pourrait les choisir moins plates…' 

Quant à l'autre samouraï, le blond, il regardait la scène d'un air indifférent.

'J'aurais juré n'avoir laissé aucune preuve…Comment ça se fait que ce mec soit encore vivant ?'

Yuya regarda l'homme. Il commençait sérieusement à la soûler. Elle avait bien envie de le tuer, mais elle devait éviter au maximum d'être vue sous son « vrai » jour. Mais elle n'eut pas à se salir les mains, car le démon avait déjà assassiné l'homme, qui gisait maintenant par terre, environné par une mare de sang. Il justifia son action par un « Il était bruyant ». Tous les gens visionnant la scène eurent des visages horrifiés et effrayés. Yuya réagit quelques minutes plus tard, et imita l'expression de la foule, en murmurant un « C'est horrible », pour que cela fasse un peu plus réaliste. Mais, intérieurement, elle félicitait le samouraï.


	3. Chapter 3

Salut tout l'mondeuuuh !! Me revoilou avec cette fic' fort intéressante (oui, je sais, j'adoore me faire des fleurs) avec pleiiiin de reviews (bon, ok, pas tant que ça…xD). Tout ça pour dire bonne lecture les gens !

**Gaspy :** A vrai dire, je ne sais pas encore… Pit-être ben que oui, pit-être ben que non…xD Merki !

**Chibi yuya :** Justement, j'me suis dis que si c'était Luciole qui réagissait, ça ferait bizarre…Oui, moi j'adooore les surprises, alors, c'est obligé qu'il y en ait dans ma fic' ! Merki pour tes encouragements !

**Nanamy :** Houlala, que d'impatience !! xD (j'dis ça, mais chuis pareille…xD) Voilà la suiteuuh !

**Histoire de bordel…**

'_Mais comment chuis arrivée là ?!'_, pensa une certaine blonde.

Pour comprendre le choc de la jeune fille, précisons l'endroit où elle se trouve. Divers noms sont donnés à ces places : maison du plaisir, quartier chaud ou…bordel. Un endroit assez innaproprié pour une fille de dix neuf ans comme elle. Surtout qu'elle ne faisait pas partie du…personnel, si on pouvait appeler cela de cette manière. Elle fusilla du regard un jeune homme brun aux yeux rouges qui s'occupait avec une geisha. Tout était de sa faute. Après tout, c'était **lui **qui l'avait forcé à les suivre. Mais elle ne pensait pas qu'ils viendraient dans un bordel.

'_Y'a des limites à la connerie…'_

Son regard émeraude se posa sur l'autre samouraï, sa victime. Il restait dans un coin, indifférent à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Apparemment, les geishas n'osaient pas s'occuper de lui. La cause en était sûrement l'aura froide qu'il dégageait. Yuya allait s'approcher de lui quand elle vit une jolie femme brune s'approcher du blond. Elle commença à l'enlacer et faire des gloussements stupides sans aucune raison. Elle murmura quelque chose à son oreille.

'_J'veux même pas savoir c'qu'elle lui bave à l'oreille…'_, pensa la ninja d'un air dégoûté.

Mais en continuant son observation, elle ne pue s'empêcher de penser qu'elle faisait **exactement** la même chose. Et c'est cela qui la répugna le plus.

'Je crois que j'vais sortir, moi…' 

Il vit la fille blonde qui les accompagnait sortir. Il se questionna vaguement pourquoi elle était partie. Il serait de nouveau dans sa rêverie éveillée si le truc à côté de lui s'arrêtait de glousser. Il pensait sérieusement à dégainer son katana pour la faire taire mais un regard de Kyo, qui avait sentit son aura quelque peu meurtrière, l'en empêcha. Apparemment, le « démon » était un habitué de cet endroit et ne voulait pas être mal vu. Il opta alors pour la même solution que Yuya, et décida de sortir.

Une jeune fille blonde, à la taille fine, et au kimono rouge, observait tranquillement le ciel éclairé par la pleine lune. Elle était maintenant bien loin de l'ambiance étouffante et des parfums bon marché du bordel. Elle tressaillit quand elle entendit une brindille craquer sous le pied de quelqu'un. Elle resta dans sa position initiale, ne voulant pas alerter la personne qui était derrière elle qu'elle s'était aperçue de la présence de l'inconnu.

« Je me demande ce qu'une aussi belle jeune fille fait dehors à cette heure-ci… »

C'était donc ça. Un pervers qui se baladait à la recherche d'une victime. Elle ne daigna pas se retourner pour si peu. Après tout, s'il s'approchait de trop près, elle le tuait et l'affaire était close. Mais il semblait que le pervers ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

« On ne t'as jamais appris à regarder les gens quand ils te parlent ?! »

Il l'avait saisi par le visage, de manière à ce qu'elle le regarde. Elle l'avait sous-estimé. Il était beaucoup plus rapide que prévu. Mais elle était sérieusement énervée. Comment cet abruti osait-il la toucher ?! La jeune fille commença à saisir son sabre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Elle réussit tant bien que mal à regarder d'où provenait la voix, malgré le fait que l'homme la tenait fermement. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle comprit qui avait parlé.

'Luciole ?!' 

Elle resta tout simplement bouche bée. Et le samouraï qu'elle avait trouvé si glacial et si froid, émettait maintenant une aura brûlante de haine. Elle s'en demanda la raison. Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis une demi-journée, non ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus que la prise de l'homme disparut et qu'il tomba à terre. Elle comprit que Luciole l'avait tué quand elle vit la mare de sang entourer l'homme. Elle leva les yeux sur Luciole. S'il l'avait sauvé, cela voulait dire qu'il était déjà attaché à elle. La mission n'en serait que plus rapide. Elle ne sue pas pourquoi, mais quand elle repensa à la mission qu'elle devait effectuer, son cœur se serra.

« Pourquoi ?, murmura la ninja.

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Pourquoi tu m'as sauvé ? »

Il resta silencieux quelques instants et Yuya se demanda s'il avait entendu sa question.

« Je sais pas. »

Elle resta stupéfaite.

« Tu me sauves la vie et tu sais même pas pourquoi ?! »

Ce mec n'était pas spécial, il était **abruti.**

« Hey ! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là tous les deux ? »

Les interpellés se retournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant pour reconnaître Kyo.

« On pourrait te poser la même question, rétorqua la blonde.

-J'ai pas de compte à te rendre !

-Pareil pour moi ! »

Et ils continuèrent à se disputer sous l'œil….jaloux ? de Luciole. Il n'aimait pas le fait que la jeune fille ne lui prêtait plus attention et ne parlait qu'au « démon » . Il n'avait jamais ressentit ce sentiment. D'ailleurs, avait-il des sentiments en général ? C'était rare. **Très** rare.


	4. Chapter 4

Salut tout l'monde ! Bon, pour une fois, j'ai rien à dire, à part bonne lecture !!

**Chibi yuya :** Contente qu'il y ait une fan de plus pour le couple Luciole/Yuya ! Voilà la souite !

**Gaspy :** On peut pas dire qu'il soit vraiment tombé amoureux…C'est assez difficile à expliquer et je suis pas du tout douée pour expliquer mes idées… C'est juste une attirance pour le chapitre précédent, et c'est bien connu, Luciole agit pas instinct ! J'espère que tu as compris c'que j'voulais dire ! Sinon, voilà la suiteuuh !

**Nanamy :** En effet, je confirme, tes reviews commencent toujours par « Raah ! », j'vais finir par croire que j'te dégoûte pour la fin à chaque fois…xD Et voilà la souiteuuh !

**« A votre service, jolie demoiselle… »**

Plus d'un mois qu'elle voyageait avec eux et…rien, choux blanc, que dalle, si vous me permettez l'expression. En effet, aucune marque d'affection de la part de Luciole, depuis la scène du pervers, n'avait été remarquée par la jeune fille. Autant dire que « séduire pour tuer » était pour l'instant un échec. De plus, elle avait observé que Luciole et Kyo étaient **tout le temps **sur leurs gardes. Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle ne pouvait même pas l'attaquer pendant la nuit.

'_Assassiner ce type, c'est tout simplement mission impossible.'_

De un, c'était un samouraï très puissant, elle avait largement eu le temps de le comprendre en observant ses combats.

De deux, son abruti d'« ami » (Kyo) était encore plus puissant que lui. Si jamais elle parvenait à tuer Luciole, elle pouvait être sûre de mourir de la main de Kyo après.

De trois, les deux commençaient sérieusement à lui taper sur le système, et elle allait finir par se suicider avant même d'avoir remplie sa mission.

Elle soupira en regardant les deux hommes marcher devant elle.

'Une mission impossible…' 

Mais avait-elle encore envie de remplir ce travail ? Elle ne comprenait pas. Les autres, cela ne lui avait jamais posé un quelconque problème de les tuer. Alors, pourquoi aurait-elle des acquis de conscience maintenant ?

'Stupide…' 

Ce samouraï blond, qui paraissait si froid, était juste quelqu'un qui ne savait pas exprimer ces sentiments.

'Si sentiments il y a …' 

Tout le monde a des sentiments,non ?

'_Y compris ce pervers de Kyo !'_

Elle qui l'avait trouvé quelque peu violent et sanguinaire, s'était rendu compte qu'il y avait bien un cœur en dessous cet épais mur de glace. Elle avait remarqué qu'il lui avait déjà prêté quelques attentions sans qu'elle s'en rende compte : ils ne s'arrêtaient plus dans des bordels, il y avait toujours de rotenburos où ils restaient et il trouvait toujours une excuse pour qu'ils stoppent quand il voyait qu'elle était fatigué. Mais cela, elle ne l'avait observé que depuis quelques jours.

On ne pouvait pas en dire de même avec Luciole. Elle allait finir par croire qu'elle n'importait pas à ses yeux ! Et puis pourquoi elle y accordait de l'importance ?! Elle se fichait de ce samouraï sans sentiments ! Elle allait sérieusement l'appeler la « reine de la glace » ou… « mou du cerveau » ?

Elle gloussa et ses deux compagnons se retournèrent vers elle.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as, planche à pain ?

-Rien, Kyo-**chan** ! »

Le moyen de faire rager le démon, elle l'avait déjà trouvé et elle en était très fière. Il fronça ses sourcils.

« Tu te fous de ma gueule, planche à pain ?

-Exactement, Kyo-chan !

-Tsk. Tu veux mourir ?

-Mais c'est qu'il est violent, en plus , s'exclama Yuya d'un air faussement choqué.

-Je suis un samouraï, pas une planche à pain inutile comme certaine… »

Elle aurait pu répondre qu'elle était une ninja mais c'était beaucoup trop risqué. Alors, elle ne dit rien et fit semblant de bouder. Comme une fille normale. Qu'elle n'était pas.

'_Et que je ne serais jamais…'_ , pensa-t-elle tristement.

Son enfance ? Elle avait été courte. **Trop** courte. Ses parents, elle ne les avait jamais connus. Sa seule famille avait été son grand frère mais il était mort, assassiné. L'assassin, elle ne l'avait jamais trouvé, ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé. Lors de sa mort, elle n'avait que treize ans. A treize ans, elle avait du apprendre à penser comme une adulte et elle avait perdu le peu d'innocence que son grand frère avait réussi à protéger. Elle avait d'abord erré, de ville en ville, volant pour survivre. C'est là qu'Hidetoki l'avait repéré. Elle avait essayé de le voler, mais il était beaucoup trop rapide pour elle. Voilà ce qu'il lui avait dit :

« Tu es rapide, pour une gamine. Ca te dirait de travailler pour moi ? Tu gagneras plus … »

'_Et j'ai perdu tout autant…'_

Luciole remarqua qu'un voile de tristesse s'était abattu sur les beaux yeux de la jeune fille. Il s'approcha d'elle, et vit qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué sa présence. Elle devait vraiment penser à un truc super triste pour ne pas le voir… Il passa sa main devant ses yeux, espérant la réveiller de sa torpeur. Malheureusement, ce geste ne suffit pas. Il approcha son visage du sien. Elle ne réagit toujours pas. Alors que son visage était à quelques centimètres du sien, il murmura « Bouh ! ». Etrangement, ce fut ce dernier essai qui rapporta ses fruits.

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'écarquillèrent devant la proximité du visage du samouraï. Elle rougit. Oui, la ninja qui utilisait son corps pour tromper les hommes, rougit **juste** parce qu'un homme avait son visage près du sien.

Un certain démon choisit d'interrompre le moment, mais on ne saura jamais si cet acte était volontaire ou pas.

« Hey, planche à pain ! »

La jeune fille voulut se retourner pour répliquer au samouraï aux yeux rouges, mais, malencontreusement, sa chaussure glissa sur une pierre qui se trouvait là. Luciole n'avait toujours pas bougé. La ninja tenta de se rattraper et le seul « truc » auquel elle pu se raccrocher ne fut personne d'autre que le samouraï blond. Il fut donc entraîné dans la chute et la jeune fille se retrouva sur le blond. Et, ils se débrouillèrent tant et si bien en tombant, qu'à l'arrivée, Yuya avait ses lèvres sur celles de Luciole. Le choc fut assez violent pour la fille qui s'empressa, après une minute de temps de réaction, de repousser le jeune homme et de se relever.

Quant à Kyo, il observa la scène d'un œil critique, n'aimant pas beaucoup la proximité que les deux avaient partagées pendant un court instant.

'_Elle est mignonne quand elle rougit…'_

Et voilà. Il ne voyageait avec cette fille que depuis un mois, peut-être plus, et déjà il voyait qu'il changeait. Et il n'aimait pas cela.

Soudain, un jeune homme brun arriva d'on ne sait où et enlaça la jeune fille blonde par derrière. Ses yeux chocolatés brillaient d'un éclat malicieux et son sourire naturel paraissait imprimé sur ses lèvres. Il portait un kimono particulièrement coloré, qui avait l'air aussi vivant que son propriétaire. Il tenait une bouteille de saké dans sa main gauche et cela semblait presque naturel qu'elle se trouve là. Ses joues étaient quelque peu rougies, ce qui était sûrement dû à l'alcool qui se trouvait dans sa bouteille.

« Tu es un petit cachotier, Kyo ! Tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tu voyageais avec une aussi jolie fille !!

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regardes, répondit le démon en fronçant les sourcils.

-Et vous êtes qui exactement , demanda Yuya.

-Que je suis bête ! J'étais tellement en admiration devant toi que j'en oublie de me présenter ! Quel imbécile je fais !

-Je ne te le fais pas dire…, murmura Luciole, en foudroyant du regard le brun qui tenait toujours dans ses bras la blonde.

-Abrège , ordonna Kyo.

-Sanada Yukimura, pour te servir, jolie demoiselle », murmura le jeune homme à l'oreille de la ninja.


	5. Chapter 5

Salut tout le monde ! Me voilà de retour avec le cinquième chapitre ! Si c'est pas merveilleux ! (Larmes d'émotion)

Bon, ce chapitre est **très** court, mais bon, j'ai fait de mon mieux ! Je m'excuse donc d'avance.

**Gaspy :** Eh oui, il est amoureux…Enfin, laisse-lui le temps de le comprendre ! xD V'là la suite et bonne lecture !

**Beautifully-alone :** Eh oui, il est jaloux ! J'adore écrire des scènes de jalousie…C'est tellement plus marrant ! Un truc plus affectueux entre Luciole-chan et Yuya ? Bah, y'a **Enfer ou paradis ?** (histoire en cours) et **Pincez-moi** (one-shot), et je crois que c'est tout à ce niveau là…Et voilà la suite (avec beaucoup de retard, désolée) !

**Nanamy :** Tu oses demander à Yuya de choisir Kyo devant moi, une fan de Luciole-chan et Yuya ?! T'as pas honte ! xD Enfin, bref, je m'égare…xD Voilà la souite !

**Chibi-yuya :** Contente que ça t'ais plu ! Si, il semblerait bien qu'ils tombent amoureux en même temps…C'est dure la vie, cui cui…. xD

**Découverte ?**

L'atmosphère dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était visiblement **très** tendue. Mais la ninja avait beau réfléchir, elle n'en voyait absolument pas la raison. Après tout, le samouraï qui les avait rejoint était très gentil, malgré le fait qu'il soit quelque peu pervers. Elle aimait bien ses yeux noisettes, qui semblaient refléter une âme d'enfant.

'_Mais je doute que les enfants soit aussi pervers…'_

Elle regarda Luciole. Lui, d'habitude si impassible et avec une aura aussi froide que de la glace, paraissait brûler de l'intérieur. La jeune fille ne l'avait jamais vu d'aussi mauvaise humeur. Quand à Kyo, c'était pareil. D'habitude, il était chiant, mais là, il avait atteint le summum. Et le pauvre Yukimura qui subissait ses foudres. Elle eut un élan de compassion vers cet homme, malgré le fait qu'elle avait déjà essayé de le tuer lors d'une de ses missions.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous les deux !! Laissez Yukimura-san tranquille !

-Toi, planche à pain, on t'as pas demandé ton avis , répliqua le démon aux yeux rouges.

-Parce que tu crois que j'ai besoin de ton autorisation , s'énerva Yuya.

-V'là seulement que tu le comprends ?

-Pardon ? »

Les deux se foudroyèrent du regard. L'un ayant les yeux remplis de jalousie tandis que l'autre était agacée par ses changements d'humeur. A cet instant, un homme avec un bandeau violet sur la tête et un morceau de tissu lui recouvrant une bonne partie du visage entra. Ses cheveux bruns encadraient son visage, et il semblait vraisemblablement furieux.

« Yukimura-sama ! »

Ils se retournèrent tous vers lui.

'_Un…ninja ?'_

Son visage lui semblait familier. Elle avait dû le voir lors d'une de sa tentative d'assassinat, qui avait échoué. La jeune fille en était sûre et certaine. Elle croisa discrètement les doigts, espérant qu'il ne la reconnaîtrait pas. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua que le ninja semblait être exténué et extrêmement nerveux.

« Vous nous avait encore semé !

-Ca contribue à votre entraînement…, répondit Yukimura d'un ton léger.

-Ce n'est plus de l'entraînement, c'est de la torture ! Nous avons eu peur qu'il vous arrive quelque chose !

-Oui, il m'ait arrivé quelque chose, Saizo… »

Celui-ci releva brusquement la tête, les yeux remplis d'inquiétude.

« J'ai rencontré une jeune fille-il désigna Yuya- et je suis tombé amoureux ! » , s'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Yuya croyait que le nombre d'ondes négatives dans la pièce ne pouvait pas augmenter plus. Elle s'était trompée. L'atmosphère en était surchargée.

« Heu…Yukimura-san, je ne pense pas que votre blague ait eu l'effet escompté…

-Dommage, celle-ci était bien… »

La ninja soupira. Décidément, il était vraiment imprévisible.

« On ne s'est pas déjà vu ? »

'_Aïe !'_

« P-pardon ?

-Votre visage m'est familier… »

Apparemment, elle n'avait pas croisé les doigts assez fort.

« Je ne pense pas, je m'en souviendrais, répondit-elle avec un sourire légèrement forcé.

-C'est bizarre…Je l'aurais pourtant juré… »

C'était vraiment une situation embarrassante. Si cela continuait, ils allaient **vraiment** finir par trouver qui elle était. Et à cet instant, sa mort serait officielle.

Il fallait qu'elle reste calme, qu'elle ne laisse pas sa nervosité prendre le pas. Et ce n'était pas la chose la plus facile à faire. Elle avait été formée pour cela ; mais ce n'était que de l'entraînement ! Là, elle était dans la réalité, et elle risquait sa vie !

Et puis pourquoi était-elle nerveuse ? Si elle mourrait, **personne** ne viendrait la pleurer…Sûrement pas Hidetoki. C'est alors qu'elle songea à un léger, très léger détail qui venait de lui revenir en mémoire. Quand elle était partie pour sa mission, Hidetoki avait encore plus joué la comédie que d'habitude. Cela ressemblait presque à…des adieux ?

Elle secoua la tête, espérant que son intuition la trompait.

« Ca ne va pas, Yuya-chan , demanda Yukimura d'un air inquiet.

-Non, ce n'est rien, répondit-elle, avec son sourire toujours aussi forcé.

-Si ça ne va pas, tu me le dis tout de suite…Je pourrais te consoler , dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

-Merci, j'y penserais… »

Yukimura jeta un coup d'œil au deux compagnons de la jeune fille et fit un grand sourire quand il vit les regards assassins des deux.

« Mmm, la jalousie envahit cette pièce, remarqua-t-il.

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous dites ça , demanda la blonde d'un air interrogateur.

-Vois-tu, Yuya-chan, ces deux là -il désigna Luciole et Kyo- sont tellement maladroits avec leurs sentiments, que quand un autre homme approche leur fleur et tente de la prendre, ils s'énervent et essayent de tuer l'homme plutôt de montrer à la fleur qu'ils tiennent à elle. Stupide, non , ajouta le samouraï d'un air malicieux.

-Je plains la fleur. Pas de bol…, répondit la ninja en regardant le samouraï aux yeux rouges.

-Ah oui ? » , dit Yukimura.

Il était amusant de voir que la jeune fille n'avait pas compris la métaphore qui la désignait. Décidément, cela promettait d'être intéressant…

« Yukimura ! »

Maintenant, c'était un enfant qui venait de rentrer. Il avait des yeux ambres, chose surprenante, et ses cheveux étaient d'un gris bleuté. Lui aussi, elle l'avait déjà vu…Mais oui ! Elle s'était même battue contre lui ! Ca s'était soldé par un match nul, leur combat avait été interrompu…Et lui, elle en était absolument **certaine**, connaissait son visage. Elle allait se faire avoir, c'était sûr !

« Je reviens ! », s'exclama-t-elle en se levant brusquement.

Elle sortit de la cabane où ils avaient trouvés refuge. Elle s'adossa au mur et poussa un soupir. Elle se demandait comment elle allait mourir…Allaient-ils la trancher en deux ? Ou bien réussirait-elle à fuir et elle se ferait tuer par Hidetoki ? Tant qu'à faire, elle préférerait mourir en mission. Ca faisait plus classe « morte en mission » que « morte à cause de son incapacité à remplir sa mission ». Non ?

Soudain, elle fut rejointe par le petit ninja. Ses yeux ambrés croisèrent les siens et elle remarqua une lueur de méfiance dans ses yeux.

« Qui est ta cible, cette fois ? Encore Yukimura ? » , questionna-t-il.

Il se souvenait donc bien d'elle.

« Et si je te répondais oui, que ferais-tu ?

-Je te tuerais.

-C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Sauf que ce n'est pas lui la cible. Sinon, je l'aurais fait depuis bien longtemps…J'ai eu beaucoup d'occasions…

-Alors, qui est-ce ? »

La jeune fille éclata de rire.

« Mon cher confrère…tu manques de réflexion. »

Son ton était moqueur. Il fronça les sourcils à sa remarque, et il saisit son sabre qui commença à coulisser dans son fourreau.

« Tu le prends comme une provocation ? Que tu es susceptible ! », s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle sentit le métal froid de la lame de son sabre contre la peau de son cou, mais elle ne perdit pas son sourire pour autant. Elle continua à le fixer, aucune peur ne pouvant être décelée dans son regard. Une goutte de sang coula lentement le long de son cou. Elle décida de se battre, puisqu'il y tenait tant !

Alors qu'il commençait à enfoncer le sabre dans sa chair, elle esquiva brusquement. Elle saisit les couteaux cachés au niveau de ses cuisses, et commença à les lui envoyer. Il les esquiva tous, sans problèmes. Elle s'y attendait, et elle sortit son arme. C'était un pistolet. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître pour une ninja, c'était son arme préférée. Mais encore une fois, cela ne donna aucun mal à son ennemi. Elle décida donc de passer aux choses sérieuses. Elle sortit son petit sabre. Grâce à sa taille, il était plus facile à manier. Mais pour l'utiliser, il fallait être extrêmement rapide, son périmètre étant tout petit. Elle attaqua son adversaire de front, et il para sans mal. Mais, tandis qu'il retenait son petit sabre, elle en sortit un autre de sa manche, et elle le blessa au visage, alors qu'elle avait visé le cou.

'_Mmm…Il semblerait qu'il ne se soit pas affaibli depuis la dernière fois…'_

Mais alors qu'ils se jaugeaient de nouveau du regard, un applaudissement se fit entendre. Les deux adversaires se tournèrent vers la source du bruit, pour voir un Yukimura tout heureux avec un grand sourire.

« Yuya-chan ! Tu n'as vraiment pas perdu la main depuis la dernière fois ! »

Les beaux yeux émeraude de la blonde s'écarquillèrent. **Il savait…qui elle était !** Depuis le début, il s'était joué d'elle !

« Vous…saviez ?

-Mais oui ! Une aussi jolie ninja ne s'oublie pas de si tôt ! »

Elle resta stupéfaite, incapable de faire un mouvement. Elle s'était faite avoir comme une débutante ! Elle se dégoûtait elle-même pour sa naïveté !

« Ce qui m'impressionnes le plus chez toi, c'est que tu aies su duper Kyo aux yeux de démon ! »

Elle resta silencieuse, attendant la suite de ses propos.

« Tu ne voudrais pas entrer à mon service ? »

Ca, par contre, elle ne s'y attendait pas ! Il y a de cela au moins un an, elle avait tenté de le tuer, et maintenant, il voulait qu'elle fasse partie de sa garde ?!

'_Ce mec est totalement barge !'_

« Plutôt crever ! », s'exclama-t-elle, complètement sûre d'elle.

Hidetoki n'était peut-être pas un ange, ni même un chevalier en armure blanche, mais c'était lui qui l'avait recueilli ! Alors, elle obéissait, et en crèverait s'il le fallait !

Maintenant, c'était au tour de Yukimura d'être surpris. Il penserait qu'elle accepterait sans rechigner, tout en étant reconnaissante envers lui. Mais qu'elle l'envoie balader, ça, il ne l'avait pas prévu. Mais cela ne fit que l'amuser encore plus.

'_Ce ne serait pas aussi marrant s'il n'y avait pas d'imprévu !'_

Soudain, Yuya sentit la lame froide d'un sabre contre son cou.

'_Décidément, ça devient une habitude…'_

Et quand elle vit le possesseur du sabre, elle ne s'en étonna nullement. Après tout, elle l'avait trahie, c'était normal qu'il veuille la tuer…

« Alors, comme ça planche à pain, tu es une ninja… », murmura-t-il.


	6. Chapter 6

Salut tout le monde !! Voilà un chapitre tout court mais très important ! J'espère juste ne pas recevoir de lettres de menace à cause de la fin ! xD Bonne lecture !

**Gaspy :** C'est bête, si tu es morte, t'auras pas la suite…Ah, c'est triste. (verse une petite larme). Une revieweuse en moins…(raye un nom d'une liste inexistante). xD Mais si tu meurs déjà avec une fin comme ça, que va-t-il t'arriver avec ce chapitre ? xD Bonne lecture quand même !

**Beautifully-alone :** Je me suis mise au boulot (chose trèès rare chez moi, et c'est déplorable) et voilà le résultat ! Même si tu vas sûrement me tuer en voyant la fin…xD

**Chibi Yuya :** Ca veut dire que c'était pas passionnant au début ? (en larmes) Mais comme tu m'encourages, j'te pardonne ! xD Bon, quelqu'un aurait-il un mouchoir ?

Vérité 

« Je ne te l'avais pas dit, Kyo-chan ? » , demanda-t-elle d'un ton léger.

De toute façon, au point où elle en était, qu'elle le provoque ou pas ne changerait pas grand chose. Mourir ou mourir ? Quel magnifique choix !

« Te fous pas de moi, planche à pain, répliqua celui-ci.

-Trop tard. C'est déjà fait ! »

Il la fixait de son regard rouge flamboyant. Oh, oh, il était furieux ! Enfin, quoi de plus étonnant ? Elle ne s'attendait quand même pas à ce qu'il l'accueille à bras ouvert en disant « J'te pardonne ! ». S'il aurait fait cela, elle aurait eu encore plus peur que s'il n'était pas content !

« De toute façon, j'aurais quand même échoué…, dit la jeune femme. Alors, tues-moi tout de suite, qu'on en finisse ! Comme ça, tout le monde sera content ! »

Ses propos étaient courageux, mais en réalité, elle tremblait de peur. Que ne ferait-elle pas pour être ailleurs !

Il continua à la fixer. Jusque quand allait-il le faire ? Ca commençait sérieusement à la déstabiliser. Elle détourna son regard, et elle aperçut Luciole. Il était impassible, comme d'habitude. Mais quand elle vit la façon dont il la regardait, elle se sentit blessée. C'était le regard froid et glacial qu'on adressait à un étranger, un indésirable…L'était-elle tant que cela pour lui ? Cette pensée ne fit que détruire un peu plus son cœur.

« Qui sème le vent récolte la tempête… », murmura-t-elle avec un sourire triste.

Soudain, Yukimura apparut devant elle, lui relevant doucement la tête avec sa main.

« Tu savais que je te préférais avec un grand sourire plutôt qu'avec cette mine attristée ?

-Je crains que vous ne pourrez plus jamais le voir…, répondit-elle. Je vais mourir, c'est normal.

-Tu es une ninja, non ? Tu es sensée être une battante, pas te résigner ainsi…

-A croire que j'ai mal choisi mon destin… »

'_Même si ce n'était pas vraiment un choix…'_

« Qui était ta cible ? »

Elle hésita quelques instant avant de répondre.

'De toute façon, au point où j'en suis…' 

« Luciole.

-Dans ce cas, battez-vous ! Et on verra l'issue du combat !, s'exclama joyeusement Yukimura.

-Non. »

C'était un refus, clair et net.

« Je l'ai trahi, je ne mérite pas un combat loyal avec lui. »

En fait, cette morale en laquelle elle ne croyait pas était une excuse. Elle ne voulait pas se battre contre lui. Son cœur, déjà détruit par la froideur du jeune homme, ne méritait pas d'être achevé ainsi. Elle ne voulait pas blesser son visage fin, ni affronter son regard glacial lors d'un combat. Elle ne voulait pas de tout cela. Elle ne **pouvait** tout simplement pas.

La vérité, c'est qu'elle avait apprécié tous ses moments passés avec eux, leurs rires, leurs disputes, leurs sourires. Depuis le début, elle avait été incapable de les tuer. En réalité, elle avait eu de nombreuses occasions de finir sa mission. Mais elle fermait les yeux, espérant ne pas avoir besoin de les ouvrir. Elle avait préféré fuir, et profiter de tous ces moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble. Jamais elle n'aurait pu remplir sa mission, et elle avait toujours essayé de l'oublier, cette maudite mission. Oublier qui elle était, ce qu'était son devoir, et juste rire avec eux. Mais finalement, tout cela l'avait rattrapé. Son passé. Ce qu'elle était. Tout. Mais il y a une chose qu'elle ne regrettait pas ; c'était que grâce à son statut de ninja, elle avait pu les rencontrer, et apprendre à connaître de nouveau ce que signifiait le mot bonheur.

« Moi, je veux bien. »

La voix de Luciole s'était élevée.

« Alors, Yuya-chan, tu acceptes ? »

Un silence pesant s'installa, la réponse restant en suspens. Elle allait affronter son destin, quoiqu'il lui en coûte.

« C'est d'accord.

-Bon, je vais être l'arbitre !, s'exclama Yukimura, toujours aussi joyeux. Je précise juste que vous n'avez pas le droit de vous tuer ! Sinon, tous les coups sont permis ! »

'_C'est quoi ces règles ?! C'est sensé être un duel, non ?'_

Ils se positionnèrent face à face, et le départ fut donné.

§-§-§[&§-§-§

Elle voyait trouble, et elle sentait le sang couler à flot le long de son ventre. Elle serrait les dents, empêchant ses cris de douleur de sortir. Elle tremblait, et ses jambes avaient du mal à la porter. Son corps comportait pas mal de brûlures, dans divers endroits. Elle toussa, crachant du sang. Elle souffrait le martyre, mais c'était sa juste punition. Elle ne se plaindrait pas.

Il la regarda de ses yeux glacials, le visage impassible. Elle avait tout de même réussi à bien le blesser. Il pensait avoir quelques côtes de brisées, et son bras gauche ne lui répondait plus. Elle n'avait pas l'air, mais elle était forte. Lui aussi, il avait du mal à tenir debout, mais il ne dit rien. Il attendait sa prochaine attaque. Mais, étrangement, celle-ci ne venait pas.

Il la vit murmurer quelques mots, puis s'effondrer au sol.

Ses yeux gris s'écarquillèrent. Peut-être y avait-il été trop fort et l'avait tué ? Non, l'arbitre l'aurait arrêté.

'_Enfin, je crois…'_

La douleur. Un monde de souffrance l'entourait. Ca faisait mal. Qu'avait-elle fait de si mal pour souffrir autant ? Ah oui, elle avait trahie. Alors, c'était normal. Mais bientôt, tout cela ne serait plus. Bientôt, elle ne sentirait plus rien. Bientôt, toutes ses souffrances disparaîtront. Bientôt, elle n'existera plus.


End file.
